This Isn't Goodbye
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Edge knew telling his lover that he had to retire was not going to be easy but he knew he had to do it.


Title: This is Not Goodbye

Pairing: Edge and Christian

Ratings: M

Warning: Retirement

Summery: Edge knew telling his lover that he had to retire was not going to be easy but he knew he had to do it.

Sunday Night – April 10th 2011

Edge knew what he had to do the next night on RAW, Christian his lover for the last 17 years didn't have any clues that his lover had to retire or be in a wheelchair for the remaining of his life. Edge had to get up and walk around and grab him a drink of water, it was more than he could take, he needed to stop feeling so bad but how could he, everything he has worked for is almost over. He started to worry. _Did I do everything I could have done? What about my fans, did I do enough for them? For the company? For Jay, or the rest of the superstars? What will everything think, would they think I am just giving up because all the new young stars coming in taking our spotlight? _He was soon snapped out by Christian's head on his shoulder, he could barely feel it but he did. That was another reason why he had to retire, he hardly had feeling in his arms. "Hey baby, why are you in here so late?" "I was just thinking, I have to be on RAW tomorrow night." "For what?" "Uh, I think I am going to get drafted or something." Edge lied, he couldn't tell Christian the truth it would kill him, even tho it would kill him the next night but he was prepared to take care of that when it came, tonight he just wanted to have Christian if only for one more night.

Edge had Christian up against his hip and just wanted to have him in bed, he couldn't control himself, he just needed to feel happy again. Edge kissed Christian hard and rough that Christian couldn't wait much longer. "Babe, please take me to bed." That was music to Edge's ears, his wish would be granted. He picked Christian up and took him to the bed and just wanted to make love to his baby. Christian began to strip for Edge and do a little dance while he was undressing. "Damn baby, hurry your sexy ass up so I can pound into that tight ass soon." Christian teased him still until Edge got up and went over to Christian and just ripped off his clothes and pulled down his pants all the way to the floor and Christian was already for him, his cock leaking pre-cum and throbbing hard for his lover to touch him. Christian felt the coldness hit him and he needed to be touched and he moaned, "Addy, touch…please…" Edge loved to hear his man moan for him. He just could resist, he got his long fingers and just wrapped them around the dripping cock. "This babe, you want my fingers here." "Yes…need…" "Tell me babe, what you need?" Edge didn't waste any time he knew what Christian wanted, he started to pump Christian's length slowly, with his other hand on his throbbing cock. Then he rubbed them together just letting them drip on the other. Edge was now on his knees, sucking off his lover, he took Christian all the way in and he loved the way he was gagged by the big dick in his mouth. Christian was bucking his hips and just went further in Edge's abused mouth. "Ah…Addy…so…good…don't stop…" Edge just went faster and sucked more like it was a lollypop and all of a sudden he had the a little filling coming out, he knew Christian couldn't hold in any longer. With a long suck and the tongue on the sensitive side of the cock, Christian gave out a growl and a scream, then his lover's name. "DAMN….ADDY….SHIT…" Christian came in Edge's mouth and with one swallow he swallowed down his lover's surprise. "Not thru yet babe, gotta get you on the bed." Christian nodded and had let Edge pick him up off the floor and laid him on the bed.

It was now Edge's turn to release and he almost did as soon as he saw the sweat that was coming off of his baby. He kissed Christian hard again on the lips and let there tongues marry together, Christian tasting his own cum and licked over Edge's lips. Then Edge let Christian suck on 2 of his long fingers he needed to put them to use. Christian did exactly that, he sucked on Edge's long fingers and loved every second of it. He knew he was about to get stretched by those long fingers. After the sucking of the fingers Edge went down to the tight hole and he knew it was only seconds away. Edge pushed one digit in the hole and Christian gasped loudly he wasn't really used to being probed by Edge, it was the other way he probing Edge. Edge went to calm his babe down and kissed him more until he could feel Christian rocking on his finger, that was the hint and Edge added a second finger scissoring Christian, Christian was getting relaxed and started to want Edge. "Babe, please hurry I need you in me." Edge roughly pushed his fingers in and out and Christian was now ready his dripping cock in him. Edge was dripping and took some of Christian cum and rubbed it on his throbbing and aching cock, then he slowly made his way in Christian. Christian moaned loudly and slutty but Edge loved all the sounds his lover made. Edge started to go faster and rougher, he wanted it to be the best they both had before. If it wasn't for the headboard on the bed, Christian would have been rammed into the wall. Edge rammed in and out of his lover and Christian clawed Edge's back making Edge growl and Christian wrapped his legs around Edge's waist so Edge could go deeper in him. Edge started to hit Christian's spot and the reaction he received by Christian was almost more than he could take. Edge kept on hitting the spot and he could feel that his own release was coming soon, with one more big pushed in Christian, Edge filled him up. It was the biggest released he had in a long time. "Damn, that was so great, babe." Edge finally said as he started to come back to normal. "It was babe, now how 'bout we go get cleaned then we can lay down and cuddle together till tomorrow morning." "You got it babe!" "I love you Adam "Edge" Copeland! "Love you too Jay!"

Monday – April 11th 2011

Christian went on RAW with Edge and the rest of the superstars were there and just smiling at Edge. Christian wondered what was going on, and pulled Edge aside. "Babe, why are they looking like something sad is going to happen tonight?" Edge looked as if he was going to cry he needed to tell Christian. Just then John Cena came up between them and gave Edge a hug and whispered, "Miss you man, I will always remember you." It was time for Edge to tell him, just needed to get it out, almost all the company knew by now and swore they wouldn't tell Christian yet. He pulled Christian aside and he almost had tears coming from his eyes. "Babe..this is hard for me to do, you remember all the test I had to take this past week after Wrestle Mania?" "No, no, this can't be happening.." Christian finally got the hints. "I'm sorry but there isn't nothing I can do about it." "Babe, what are we going to do?" "Well if you still have me I still want to be with you, we have never been apart for 17 years on the road or 27 when were friends." "I want you forever babe, I do, I just don't know how this is going to work out." "We'll make it babe, please don't say you are going to leave me. No don't to it." "I won't babe. I love you soo much babe." "I need to go out and do my speech now. I love you always." they kissed and Edge went to the ring one last time.

Edge went out and went to the ring, he was already teary eyed and he told everyone he had to retire because the tests he had taken the week before showed he had to or else he had to be in a wheelchair. After the sad things he said, he made everyone chuckle including himself when he said that he was going to have the biggest ice cream that night and of course with Christian and some of the guys. He couldn't talk any more so he ended it happy. He was proud of the career he had and all the fans standing up for him thanking him and he went backstage and the tears started welling up again. There was all the Raw Rosters there clapping and smiling for Edge, they all couldn't believe what had happened. Dolph was there and he loved working with him and Edge went to hug him and Dolph told him, "Miss you man, I love you." "Love you too Dolphie, and don't let Cougar mess you around a lot." Dolph laughed. Then it was Randy who made Edge just cry, he held on Randy's hand and hugged him and told him it was so much fun working with him and he would miss it and Randy was on the verge of tears. "Love you too man" was all Randy could say. Then Edge went to hug the rest of the pack, he never thought he would got that much respect from all of them, yeah sure some of them but he never thought all. With one farewell down he knew he had to do the same thing over on Smackdown the next night but he was prepared.

Friday –April 15th 2011

Everyone was telling Edge goodbye and all before he went to the ring there where he won his first title. He went out the first time to give up the belt but then he said he really wanted to come out one last time the way he would if he was going out to fight someone. He would miss the fans and everything. He said his speech on there and then it was time to see if his lover was going to win his chance to get the title. He was backstage and he was praying that Christian would win and his prayers were answered, when he heard Christian's music playing he went out there and hugged his baby and told him congratulations and he just held him there, and Christian was crying and Edge was crying. Then Edge heard Big Show's theme and saw him coming down the ramp to the ring, he went to hug Edge, then it was Rey, and last it was Hunter, Edge was overwhelmed again when he saw the whole locker room out in the arena clapping and bowing down to Edge. It was such an amazing feeling to Edge.

After the Smackdown taping Edge told Christian he had to go home for awhile and get more tests done and Christian wanted to go but Edge told him to stay there and they would communicate over the phone and emails, until he worked something out so he could stay with him. The next day was going to be really hard.

Saturday –April 16th 2011

"Baby, I am going to miss you, I hope Vince doesn't take his slow ass time to figure out what you are going to do." "I know baby, I know. I will miss you too. We will be ok, I promise I will see you soon." With a long kiss and tears streaming down their faces, Edge boarded the plane back to Tampa where he and Christian shared a home.

May -1st 2011 Extreme Rules

Christian was nervous, he didn't have his baby there or haven't seen him since 2 week before. He was going down the ramp and he knew in his heart Edge was there somewhere with him. The match between him and Del Rio went on almost for an hour and the mere 3 seconds Christian didn't know what happened all he knew was that his lover was holding him close in his arms and held the belt up with him. "I love you Jay, I knew you could win this!" "Oh God, Addy, I missed you soo much." "I missed you too baby, and I know we will be happy forever cuz I am back working here, I am the GM!" "Great baby, then maybe you stop making Cole do all this stupid shit and actually making it better." "I will baby, that tool needs to be put in his place and he will I promise." With one long kiss Edge brought his baby back to the locker room where they made love.

May -2nd 2011 Raw

With the Draft over with and everything it was time for the WWE Universe to know who the GM is, Edge went down to the ring and everyone cheered and was glad they got to see Edge again, he went to podium and destroyed the computer and Michael Cole stood up and told him he couldn't do that and Edge came back and said, "Sit down Michael Cole and shut your mouth, you are a tool and you no longer getting these email from the GM, the new GM is the one and only Rated R Superstar, and you my friend is going to get payback for what you have been doing to my friend JR and King." Michael Cole look shocked and everyone in the arena just cheered louder. Edge got back on the mic and asked Christian to come out, this was unplanned even for Edge and Christian. Christian came out with his belt around his waist and Edge just was so happy. "Babe, I need to tell this to you so if you don't mind come in the ring with me." Christian obey and got a kiss in return. "Jay, baby,you mean the world to me no one else has ever meant as much to me as you good times and bad times for as long as we both live without you, my life is incomplete I am missing something when you are not with me I think of you night and day I miss you when we are apart come grow old with me, I love you! Will you marry me!" Edge choked on his words but everyone could understand what was going on, and Christian was crying so much, happy tears streaming down his face, "Yes…Addy…I will marry you…I love you so much." Edge slid the ring on the finger of Christian and then picked him up and said "I told you I will never say Goodbye to you! I love you!" he wiped the tears from his lover's eyes.


End file.
